Tony's big secret
by shadowhunt3rs
Summary: what if Tony had kept a well hidden secret from the Avengers since he met them and only rhodey, pepper, happy, and Maria hill knew about his well kept secret and that secret is that he's the leader of the Diamond Dogs.
1. chapter 1

_**Hey everyone just wanted to say im going to try something new and see how it goes, so basically what if Tony is Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid V: The phantom Pain and kept it secret from everyone but Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, and Maria Hill. Also he wont be dating pepper because she is dating Maria hill and Tony is married to Quiet, also it begins Age of Ultron when they are introduced to Clint's family and fury is there when they arrive so onto the story and i hope you enjoy.**_

Tony was shocked to say the least at learning that Clint had a family and kept it a secret from them and was a little hurt the he didn't trust the team but could understand why he kept it a secret.

As everyone was talking about what to do next Tony was able to sneak out of the house just as he was trained to do, before we begin Tony has been keeping a big secret for a very long time and that is that Tony Stark is the leader of the Diamond Dogs.

He kept it hidden very well but might have to reveal his secret to his team as he pulled out his Idroid and contacted Ocelot, someone he considers family and waited until he picked up.

**"Hey boss is something up?"** Ocelot asked as he answered the call and hopes everything was fine.

"Yes Ocelot i may have to reveal myself" Tony said as he looked around him to make sure nobody was near him.

**"Are you sure about this boss? you kept it hidden for a very long time"** Ocelot asked as he was already heading towards Miller to tell him what's happening.

"Yes Ocelot im sure and i need a pick up at my location" Tony said as he began to walk back to the Barton house.

**"Alright ill send a chopper to you but you know ill have to tell Miller about this"** Ocelot said as he walked a little faster.

"I'll deal with it when i get there" Tony said as he arrived at the house and waited to finish the call.

**"Ok boss, i trust your judgement"** Ocelot said as he hung up and arrived to where Miller is at.

Tony hung up and put the Idroid into his pockets as he sighed and entered the house and was glad that nobody noticed he was gone.

**Timeskip ****5 hours**

Everyone was eating dinner and was talking to each other until an explosion happened outside and they ran outside to see some of the iron legion attacking.

Clint's family stayed inside with bruce and fury as the Avengers began fighting off the iron legion when they see one of the iron legion get shot in the head.

Tony smirked inside his helmet as he knew who took the shot and understood that their ride will be here.

"Anyone know who shot?" Clint said as he fired an explosive arrow at two iron legion armor and took cover when he was being shot at.

"Nope but who ever took the shot might be better than you Hawkeye" Tony quipped as he flew around taking shots at the iron legions armor while dodging some shots from them.

Before Clint could say anything back three helicopters was approching them and they wondered who that is besides Tony smiling slightly.

"Guys get in the helicopter" Tony said as one began to land and slide open its doors as soldiers wearing masks came out and the other helicopters were protecting the helicopter shooting at the iron legion.

"And why should we Stark?" Steve asked as he used his shield as cover from being shot at from an iron legion armor.

"Because i called them and ill explain everything you just have to trust me" tony said as he turned around and shot at an iron legion armor that shot him in the back.

"Fine stark we'll trust you" fury said as he lead Clint's family and bruce out the back and headed towards the Helicopter as three soldiers waited for them.

The avengers began to head to the helicopter while tony and thor covered them as well as the soldiers who was taking pot shots at the iron legion armor.

fury, bruce and Clint's family arrived and entered as the avengers entered the helicopter one by one until only tony and thor were left.

"Ok stark we're in get to us now" Natasha said as she sat on one of the seats and saw the soldiers enter the helicopter one by one.

The helicopter began to lift up and fly away as the other helicopters used their missles to destroy the rest of the iron legion armor with help from tony and thor.

as they were flying thor flew up next the the helicopter and entered as tony just kept flying next the helicopter and before they could say anything they heard a thump next to them.

They turnes to see who made the noise but was shocked when a women formed right in front of them with a sniper on her back and her hair in a pony tail wearing little clothing that had steve blushing, natash fury and clint narrowed their eyes at the unknown women, thor and bruce just smiled at the women, and laura covered her childrens eyes.

"Hey quiet glad you got here" one of the soldiers said as he looked at her the other's nodded their heads and she smiled at them and waved.

"So stark you mind explaining how you know these people?" fury asked with a little hint of anger in his voice.

"When we arrive at mother base I'll tell you with some people that i trust with my life" tony said as he sent a message to Ocelot saying that they'll be at mother base soon.

"Wait mother base, as in the Diamond Dogs home base? how do you know them?" fury said as he looked shocked as he heard stories of the base but has never seen it personally.

Natasha, clint, and bruce were shocked as steve and thor looked confused wondering who the Diamond Dogs were.

"Who are the Diamond Dogs?" steve asked as he hoped it wasnt anyone dangerous or worse.

"The Diamond Dogs are a PMC that isn't rivaled by any other PMC, we tried to get a few agents in there but they would always be found out and returned to us" natasha said as she looked at one of the soldier's who was looking at his weapon.

Steve had a disgusted look on his face at hearing the word PMC since he hated it because it was just soldiers for hire. Thor was still confused so bruce described what a PMC is to him.

"Look we'll talk about this later ok" tony said as he was getting annoyed at the questions being thrown. Everyone became silent until quiet started humming and everyone looked at her besides the DD soldiers and pilot as Clint's kids went to sleep.

_**So what do you think, should i change anything, or did you enjoy it. well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and id love your feedbacks so have a wonderful day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Shankeka: no this is not Venom snake, its in MGSV but Venom snake is not in here. Also_** **_Tony will tell Steve about the Cobra Unit in this chapter. Thirdly, _****_Tony made himself a robotic eye after he got back to his house in Malibu when he was ambushed in Afghanistan but didn't get shrapnel in his forhead. Finally, _****_im a little confused at what you mean about tony and his armor. So onto the chapter._**

Everyone was silent on the way to mother base besides the music that was chosen by Pequod until the music stopped and mother base was up ahead.

"This is Pequod, arriving at mother base shortly" Pequod said as mother base came into view.

A diamond dog soldier slides open its door as the avengers and barton's family looked shocked at seeing mother base and at how big it was.

"Oh my god" clint said saying what he and the rest of the avengers were thinking.

As the helicopter began to land on the helipad they could see some people walking towards them with some guards, they all got out once the helicopter landed and the Diamond Dog soldiers saluted the two men as the avengers looked at them.

They could see one man has an overcoat with sunglasses on and was missing some of his right arm and part of a left leg as he had a crutch in his left arm to walk and has a beret with the letters DD on it and a snarling dog.

They looked at the other man and saw that he has a western look to him with a patch around his left arm with the isignia DD and a snarling dog on it as well as two tornado-6 revolvers, he also has a ammo sling from his right shoulder going down to the left side of his body and has spurs on his boots.

Tony landed and exited out of his armor as he walked towards the group as the guards saluted him and saluted them back, the diamond dogs that were with the avengers walked away.

"Everyone these are Miller and Ocelot, people who i consider my brothers" Tony said as he stoodstood next to miller and ocelot.

"Boss why are they here, after what they did?" Miller said as he looked at the avengers with a glare and anger behind his sunglasses.

"It was time i told them and Ultron was my fault" tony said as he looked at miller with sad eyes.

"Boss that wasn't your fault, it was that damn witch's fault" miller said with disgust remembering what tony told him and ocelot about his nightmare.

"What do you mean?" natasha said as she was confused at what she was hearing from tony and miller.

"Wow you're supposed to be some super agent that can read anyone but i guess i was wrong, and to your question tony is the one to answer that" miller said as he looked at natasha straight in the eyes.

Natasha looked at miller with anger in her eye's until tony walked in between them to stop things from escalating.

"Enough, miller stop antagonizing her and natasha dont try to murder him, i know that look in your eye" tony said as he looked at both miller and natasha.

"Follow me im taking you all to a conference room to talk freely" tony said as he started walking with ocelot and miller behind him.

The avengers followed, as they followed him they saw some soldiers glaring at them and fury, natasha and clint recognized some of them since they were from shield.

They arrived in front of a door and tony pressed a red button opening it letting them enter one by one.

The door closed as the last person entered and they all sat down, some of the avengers are tense as others were calm.

"So stark, mind explaining how you're the leader of the number one pmc in the world?" fury asked staring at tony.

Tony chuckled a little and began his story of how be became leader of Diamond Dogs.

**Timeskip (2 hours)**

After tony explained how he became leader of Diamond Dogs and its origins everyone was shocked especially steve. He has heard of the Cobra Unit and of the Boss but never knew that she was female and looked at Ocelot after finding out that he is her son.

Fury was thinking on how this was kept a secret from shield as Natasha's face was blank but in her mind she was thinking about when she heard of the Cobra Unit when she was in the Red Room. She also looked at Ocelot because she has heard of his alias before in both the red room and shield.

Bruce couldn't even speak after hearing what tony said to them and was deep in thought, Thor was looking at tony and felt guilty after what he did to him.

"I'll leave you to your thought's" tony said as he stood up with miller and exited the room before anyone could say anything as ocelot stayed sitting down twirling his revolver around his finger.

Ocelot sat their staring at the Avengers studying them one by one even though he read each of their files.

Natasha looked back at him trying to get a read on him but couldn't since his eyes gave away nothing.

Ocelot stood and and began whistling a tune while leaving the room and twirling his gun.

The avengers just sat their trying to comprehend everything that they learned from what tony told them.

**_Hey everybody i hope you enjoy this chapter and leave your reviews as well to improve ththe story._**

**_Also i watched GOT s8e3 and i was crying, sad, happy, and excited, so I've been thinking about restarting my other story_****_ the grey Knight's multiverse adventure part 1 and start the story a couple of days before the battle of the bastards and want to know if i should or shouldn't._**


	3. au

hello everyone I know I've been gone a long time and wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned any of the story's or you, I just joined the army and I'm in the 22 week cycle so I'm hoping to get updates as quickly as I can and writing chapters in my notebook but I don't know if I'll be able to update the stories till I leave here so i hope you can forgive me for the long wait.


End file.
